


Perfect Imperfections

by ileos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of pain, A lot of side ships, Abusive Family, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt and comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurities, Kuroken - side ship 1, Love, M/M, RATING CAN CHANGE / JUST LIKE WARNINGS, Slow Burn, abuse is happening, and like a thousand more, bokuaka - MAIN ship, demisexual Bokuto, nsfw will happen at some point, owls in love, past relationship mentionings, seriously, starting from Bo's second year, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileos/pseuds/ileos
Summary: || "Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections." ||





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring:  
> Creepy Janitor Mentioned, Fukurodani boys being stupid together, the new first years arriving and Bo's giant mood of: Fuck.
> 
> Music Mood:  
> "Enchanted" by Owl City
> 
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> (unbeta'd)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was shining brightly on that very afternoon as a certain boy exited the school building, practically rushing over to the gym where his team, **his** soon-to-be team would be waiting for him. It had been the first day of his second year in High School and Bokuto Koutarou was excited to start it. Not only as the probably youngest Ace in the history of Fukurodani High, but also as the newest candidate for the next years team-captain.

 

This, however, was still a year to go for him, but if you would have asked the team for an honest answer on who was the heart of their team and who was leading them to victory, it was probably Bokuto Koutarou. It was Bokuto that brought them to the nationals and fired up their team like no one else could. Owl enthusiast and Volleyball ace.

 

His hair was basically everywhere and nowhere at the same time as he, finally, got to the gym and, even though he had been running all the way, down and up some staircases because he got lost on the way, wasn’t exhausted in the slightest. Instead, a wide grin formed on his lips as he finally opened the door to their club-room. One could start to wonder how a second year could still get lost in their own school, but this was just how Bokuto was. Practically everywhere with his mind at once and his body couldn’t quite follow up. That worked the other way around as well.

To his own surprise, there was already some stuff lying around from a few of his teammates. He could clearly spot where exactly Komi had put, or rather, thrown all of his stuff to. His shirt and his pants were practically shoved into the small space inside the cupboard. Not as bad as Bokuto’s clothes would look and end up in a second, but it was rather easy to see that Komi did hurry.

 

Bokuto just carelessly tossed his bag into the corner of the room as he already started to get undressed, shoving and squishing his clothes into that tight space. Somehow it was nagging on him that some of the other’s were already around, probably already training while he had been occupied with taking wrong turns in corridors and suddenly standing right in front of the school’s janitor, who eyed him in that creepy manner only janitors are able to. Just thinking about it made Koutarou shiver for a second as he hurried to put on his gym clothes. And with that, this whirlwind of a young man was out of the door and practically barged into the gym.

 

_________________________________________

 

“Oi! Why are you guys here so fast?!”, he exclaimed as he ripped the doors to their gym open, awkwardly jumping on one foot, trying to gain some balance as he was trying to put his gym shoes on properly.

 

Konoha, however, didn’t expect such a loud exclamation and so he accidently missed the upcoming spike and the ball landed on the floor.

 

“Wow, you suck at this.”, Koutarou said in a mocking tone, now finally entering the gym in a whole.

 

“Ah shut up! There’s no need to scream like that.”

 

“Well, the main-event is here now, so I thought you guys should pay some attention.” There was a wide grin on Bokuto’s lips as he did a little pose, just so unnecessarily showing off his muscles, that Konoha grabbed the ball off the ground and threw it over to the other wing spiker.

 

“You suck.”, still, there was a grin on Konoha’s lips too.

 

Bokuto, who managed to catch the ball before it could hit him in the face, just grinned over to his teammate and started to play around with the ball in his hand. “So? Why’re you guys here already?? It’s so unfair! I wanted to be the first one in the gym!”

 

“Well, we were about to wait for you!”, Komi, who just got out of the backroom exclaimed while getting closer to the both of them. “But-”  
  
“But what??”, as usual, Bokuto wasn’t all too patient to wait for an answer, so he just cocked his head to the side while eyeing Komi for a bit. However, Komi wasn’t the one who answered.

 

“But you were running off into another direction and so we thought ‘meh’ and went our way.”, Konoha shrugged after he finished, leaving Bokuto staring at him. “Hey, don’t look at me like that! You were gone before we could get you back anyway!”

 

Still, before Koutarou could say anything more, Komi jumped in on the talk once again. “Also, we wanted to be here before the first years.”, there was a smile on his lips before he added. “And before the third years. Y’know. Showing some fighting spirit!”

 

And just as Bokuto was ready to say something once again, he held back. He just stared at both of them, seemingly thinking hard before a certain realization hit him right in the face. His Team knew exactly what that meant.

 

“Wait.. Did you forget about the new first-years?! Seriously?“

  
“Oi! I just wasn’t thinking about that… at the moment…”

 

“So you **did** forget.”

 

“Shut up, I didn’t!”

 

“Then how would you call it?”

 

But just as Koutarou was about to answer, to give a little remark at how Konoha apparently pictured him, the door to their gym swung open once again. “Hey hey!”, a female voice called from the entrance, a little lunch-box already in hand and a rather large bag hanging from her shoulder as she walked over to them.

 

“Oi Yukie!” Konoha just sighed at how fast his friend’s attention shifted from one thing to another as he saw how enthusiastically Bokuto now jumped over to the girl who handed him a little paper-bag.

 

Koutarou’s eyes were practically sparkling as he opened the paper-bag and fished out a meat-bun, taking a huge bite out of it.

 

And just as Konoha was about to say anything more, Komi jogged past him as well, asking Yukie if he could have one as well. He, also, got something out of that bag and already started eating as well.

 

Konoha, on the other hand, just sighed. “You know that we’re not allowed to eat in here, right?”

 

Nobody listened. Of course no one did.

 

“If you're going to continue to look so grumpy, you're going to get wrinkles. Here.”, another paper bag was pulled out of Yukie’s pocket as she handed it to him with a slight smile. Konoha was a bit surprised but soon smiled a little as he, also, took the bag in hand.

 

It took one bite into the meat bun to sigh in satisfaction, rather than in annoyance. “How much food do you have in that bag anyway?”

 

“Women's secret. Are the first years not here yet?”

 

“Nope!”, Bokuto exclaimed, his mouth still full of the rest of his first meat bun. Just as he was about to eat another, though, Yukie shot him a glare.

 

Bokuto just let the bun fall back into the back and closed it. Which was a good call after all. Sad puppy eyes didn’t help either.

 

“I wasn't sure how many new members we'll be getting. That's why i brought food for everyone. Not just for you guys.”, Yukie said, stuffing her own mouth with a meat bun as well after fishing one out of Konoha’s bag.

 

“Just because the first years aren't here yet, doesn't mean that you guys should grow lazy, you know?”

 

The gym door, meanwhile, opened again and their third-years stepped inside, led by their captain who smiled over to them, causing all those second years to quickly hide what they were doing, stuffing everything back into Yukies bag before all of them already started training.

 

The third years, especially their captain sighed as he watched his Kouhais running, pretending that he didn't just see them eating inside the gym.

 

_________________________________________

  


It took another half an hour and 2 spikes that flew a little too close past Konoha’s head for the gym door to open again.

 

Most of the team was occupied with training still, but soon their captain called out to his team again, ordering them to get to the entrance.

 

“Hurry! Come on guys, make a good impression!”, their captain clapped in his hands once, twice as the team slowly started to gather around the rather small group of first-years at the gym door. A quiet sigh left the captain’s lips as the last one, finally got to their little gathering as well. He mumbled a quick apology to the younger ones, since their team was a bit all over the place.

 

“Okay. Calm down everybody. So, as you may know, or you **should** know, we have a few new first year applicants.”

 

The captain, Fukui Yasutoki, tried to ignore the mumbled comments towards one certain wing spiker who defended himself with: _‘I didn’t forget! I told you I knew it._ ’ Another sigh left his lips. This team had always been exhausting in some ways.

But this was such a mockingly perfect first impression of their ace.

 

“Anyhow. Please be nice to them and try not to scare ‘em off too much. Now I will leave the introduction to you.”, Fukui looked over to the first-years, all of them nodding at that. There were only three, but three were already plenty to back up their team in the upcoming years. So he took a step back so that they all could introduce themselves.

 

The team was, by now, quiet and all their attention focused onto the one boy stepping forward. He had short light brown hair and brown eyes and he took a deep breath before speaking up. “My name is Sugimoto Tohaku. I’ve been playing volleyball for around two years by now as a setter in middle school. I can’t wait to be working with you!”, he bowed, obviously nervous and obviously a bit too low, but as he heard the team clapping, there was a blush running across his features and a soft smile that played on his lips.

 

Then, he took a step back and a boy with longer, brown hair stepped forward, a rather tall one and introduced himself in a low tone. “I’m Yashima Masu. Middle blocker since first year in Middle School.”, he bowed as well, just slightly though and got back into place.

 

Now the last one of the first years took a step forward from his position, his hands behind his back and his stand straight. “My name is Akaashi Keiji. I've only been playing volleyball for a bit over a year. My position had been setter. It's a pleasure to meet you all.”, he also bowed deep, but other than Sugimoto, he was much calmer in this procedure.

 

 _“Welcome!”_ , the team spoke out in corus to their new team members. Konoha smiled a little. It was weird to think that they were, by now, already second years while he could clearly remember the day all of them stood there, awkwardly in front of their senpais. A smile rushed over his lips but it soon vanished again as he noticed that all of this went a little too smoothly and by far too quiet.

And as he turned his gaze slightly to the right, he saw Bokuto standing there, wide-eyed and practically staring down the little group that had huddled around the new first years by now, asking them all kinds of questions.

 

It was a rare sight, really, to have this over enthusiastic boy standing there, holding his breath while his eyes were wide open and no word, not even a little sound, left his lips. Akinori decided that it was maybe for the best to leave him be, after all, he knew by now that Bokuto was difficult to deal with at times. He knew that the other had his weird moments and it was best not to interfere when they occurred. So instead of asking him head-on what was going on, Konoha shrugged and walked over to their new members as well.

 

Bokuto on the other hand, stood there a little while longer while his head didn't seem to work in his favor. All of his thoughts were everywhere but he couldn't grasp a single one. He couldn't find himself breathing either, or maybe he was, since he didn't mind the thought. Didn't mind the feeling.

And just then, as the black haired turned his gaze towards him, with his eyes in the deepest but yet clearest blue Koutarou has ever witnessed and a soft smile on his lips, he could feel his own face heating up in the process as he attempted to smile back. Not noticing Komi and how he excused Bokuto's weird behavior to the first year.

 

And there was only one thought inside of Bokuto's mind that seemed to describe the situation in the slightest, that would describe what he felt inside of himself as his thoughts wandered back to those striking eyes and that perfect smile.

 

_Fuck._


	2. Of Stangers And Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:  
> Teenagers being Teenagers ; High School Musical References ; Owl & Cat Encounters
> 
> Music Mood:  
> "Enchanted" by Owl City

Hours passed like it was nothing, filled with a few awkward conversations that mostly contained questions about the first years lives so far, until it was time for all of them to finally get home.

 

Though one of their ‘pack’ wasn't going home just yet. No, instead, the boy with the white hair took a different route after half heartedly waving goodbye to his friends. Which already confused them a little more since there was probably no one, ever, to compare to Bokuto Koutarou’s amount of energy that he somehow kept contained in his body. 

 

Still, even though they would have wanted to ask him about what was going on in his mind, they wouldn't have been able to react fast enough anymore to catch him before he vanished behind the next corner. So that was where all of his energy went to. His feet. 

 

Konoha just shrugged in confusion at that weird behavior before he and Komi vanished into the complete opposite direction. 

 

And while those two went out to eat some Ramen together, Koutarou practically ran through the streets, only one destination in mind as his feet carried him into the train that he, somehow, managed to catch just a second before it left the station. His breathing was fastened and his chest hurt from the cool spring air that aggressively filled his lungs as he was doing his parkour through the streets and busy crowds in Tokyo. Now, however, he was able to finally let himself fall onto one of the rarely free seats to catch his breath. He didn't care much for all the other passengers staring at him. After all, they soon would start to mind their own business again. 

 

Koutarou didn’t mind any of the glances that were thrown at him, instead, he felt himself getting fidgety in his seat. His foot tapped on the ground multiple times, his hands found it hard to not fumble with his sleeves or with anything that was in their reach. Luckily, there was no other person sitting close enough to get into his reach. Until, finally, he found something to keep his hands occupied with. So he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone and he texted the one person that could help him now.

 

**_Owlinator_ **

_ Dont go home! Wait for me! << _

 

* * *

 

To be honest, it wasn’t something unusual for Kuroo to wait for his best friend after school. But he could practically feel it in the air that something was off, even though he couldn’t quite imagine what that would be since Bokuto was basically a walking and talking ball of enthusiasm and energy, packed into one owlish and beefy bastard. 

Kuroo didn’t even text the white-haired back, instead he leaned against the wall behind him and started to text Kenma. Yes, his childhood friend finally joined him in Nekoma, even though the smaller one seemed still rather reluctant about joining their club. Of course Kuroo wouldn’t just leave it like that. After all, they had played together for far too long for Kenma to just chicken out now.

 

Also, maybe Kenma didn’t see it like Kuroo did, of course he didn’t, but Kuroo believed that all of this training and all the games that they had played together was actually helping Kenma in a way. After all, what would happen to Kenma when Kuroo would leave for College in just two years? And maybe Kenma couldn’t even join him there and in the end, he would be all alone once again, vanishing behind closed doors, never to be seen again.

  
Just the mere thought of that caused Kuroo to sigh. Kenma was difficult to handle. He didn’t like new environments, people or challenges and - if he would get the chance - he would probably stay in his room for all eternity. But sadly, the world and their life wasn’t an Make-A-Wish-Event and so it was important for the teen to find at least some footing in his life. More people he could rely on than his childhood best friend.

 

Around 10 minutes later, and a little, heated discussion with Kenma via messenger about what kind of pizza they would want to have the upcoming weekend for their game-night, Kuroo could already hear faint and fast footsteps coming towards him. So the black-haired just grinned at the last message he sent and put his phone back into his pocket, pushing himself off the wall behind him to meet his other best friend halfway on the street.

 

Instead of stopping in their movements though, they both just kind of fell into pace with each other, now both of them heading for Kuroo’s home. And just by a mere look at his best friend, Tetsurou could already guess that he was indeed right as he had the feeling that something was off. Koutarou didn’t even greet him, seemed far off with his thoughts and, even though he had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, Kuroo could already guess that he was indeed fumbling around with them.

 

But Kuroo wouldn’t ask just yet. If his friend wanted to talk, then he would do that, without anything stopping him. He would straight up say what it was that was on his mind and he would get more fired up, the more he said. But this wasn’t the case and since Tetsurou had never seen him like this in the 2-3 years that they knew each other, he thought it was probably for the best to just keep quiet and wait. Giving his friend some space.

 

For a moment longer, Kuroo kept watching him, watched his every movement, waited for Bokuto’s gaze to meet his own, but there was nothing. So Kuroo just sighed quietly to himself, pushing his own hands deep into his pockets as he could feel a cool breeze on his exposed skin. Bokuto on the other hand just tried to bury his face and neck deep into the collar of his jacket. Of course that didn’t do anything. That idiot basically never managed to keep himself warm during the cold months of the year. Just looking at him for a few seconds longer caused Tetsurou to feel even colder than before. So it was best to turn his gaze away.

 

And still, after minutes and more minutes that passed, none of them spoke a single word. Only the sound of traffic filled the lack of conversation and other than little white clouds nothing left their mouths either.

 

* * *

 

It took them around 20 minutes to finally get to Kuroo’s home. 20 minutes filled with not-so uncomfortable silence. It could have been much more awkward, that’s all that Tetsurou knew and cared about. But some silence after a stressful and eventful day was probably not so bad after all. Maybe it was just weird to experience silence with someone that was the impersonification of loud and expressive enthusiasm.

 

In front of the door, Kuroo fumbled around with his keys far longer than he would have liked to, since he could feel himself slowly probably freezing to death while those damn keys didn’t seem to fit into the lock they were obviously made for. Another thing that liked to mock him at times. 

  
“Finally..”, the black-haired breathed out in relief as the door finally opened and after they both stepped inside, took off their shoes and their jackets… Bokuto already headed upstairs. Everyone else would have probably considered this as rude, while Tetsurou just raised an eyebrow, slowly following his best friend upstairs… just to see him vanishing in the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Now this was getting ridiculous.

 

Still, Kuroo stayed calm, yet quite irritated. He still went over to the bathroom door and knocked once and twice with no answer reaching him. “Oh man..”, he breathed out and lowered himself onto the ground and leaned himself against the door. Much like Bokuto did on his side of the door. “You know.. It was funny and all at first, but now i really start to worry so-”

 

“Kuroo..”

 

Finally, at least any sign that Koutarou was very much still capable of talking and forming words with that mouth of his. At least one sign that his friend was somewhere in that nervous bundle that just locked himself away. Quite literally. Tetsurou could only sigh in what he thought was relief as he leaned himself sideways against the door. “Yeah?”

 

“I met someone today.”, the answer was muffled, but Kuroo could clearly make out that Bokuto was probably also sitting against the door. At least he could understand what his friend was saying. The thing that he said however, made Kuroo’s eyes widen slightly, a slight smile spreading on his lips afterwards.

  
“Someone?”

 

“Someone.”

 

“Someone like.. Someone that was burying a corpse? Someone that joggled with puppies and flaming swords or someone  _ interesting _ ? Work with me here, man.”, Kuroo smiled a little while talking and could hear his best friend huffing in amusement behind the closed door. At least he was also still able to appreciate a good joke.

  
“I think the things you said  all sound really interesting in a way.”

 

“Don’t avoid the question, you idiot, and just answer.”, a grin spread on Kuroo’s lips, just like a wide smile spread on Bokuto’s lips before he braced himself for the following words.

Bokuto’s gace went up to the ceiling as he leaned his head back against the door. Finding the right words in a moment like this, was probably harder than he had first expected. What was he to say? What could he possibly say without sounding like an idiot?

 

“Bro I don’t wanna rush you, but my legs are starting to go numb…”, the muffled voice of his best friend rang in his ears and Koutarou had to smirk a little at that. 

 

“Sorry.. Uhm.. it’s just..”

 

“Hey, don’t worry, I can live without feeling my legs for a moment longer. Just take your time.”

 

And taking his time, he did. Enough time for Kuroo to pull out his phone again to read the message that Kenma had sent him around 10 minutes ago.

  
  


**Kitten**

_ >> _ _ nobody _ _ eats pineapple on pizza unironically, kuroo. And neither do i. _

  
  


Kuroo just grinned at that and texted something quick back at him.

 

**Kuroo**

_ I, for a matter of fact, do! So give me pineapple pizza this weekend or give me death. << _

  
  


Koutarou on the other hand thought back to the few hours that he had spent with his new team and back to the first years that joined them in the gym that day. Back to that boy with the curly black hair and those striking blue eyes. With the soft features and his almost doll-like appearance. He thought back to himself and how he had acted, or rather, how he didn’t act. He didn’t even talk much during the time the first-years got introduced, nor did he talk a lot as the first-years were asked to show one or two things of their abilities. Bokuto couldn’t even remember much from the practice anyway. Not that the first-years had sticked around for all too long, after all, it was still up for discussion if they would fit into their team. Still.

 

“I… I just met the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”, Bokuto merely breathed out, but it was still loud enough for Kuroo to grasp it. Even though he had to press his ear against the wood of the door.

 

“You’re not talking about me, do you?”, Kuroo joked with a smug grin on his lips, at which Bokuto had to laugh, even if just for a small moment. 

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean, you dick?!”

 

Again, Koutarou had to laugh at that, just like Kuroo couldn’t hold back a slight giggle at his own words. At least the situation wasn’t as tensed up anymore. Even though it was still quite ridiculous to lock himself up into another person’s bathroom and contemplate his life decisions. Another minute passed in which both of their laughters died down.

 

“Okay but… wow. Sounds like you’re crushing hard, huh?”, Kuroo asked, and Bokuto could already hear that stupid grin swinging in his voice, even without looking directly at him. Even through the door that separated them at the moment.

 

“I.. wouldn’t say crushing. Crushing is a big word, you know?”

 

“It.. really isn’t.” Tetsurou said in amusement, grinning about how innocent his friend’s thoughts were. “You can crush on basically everyone. Like damn. Do I have a massive man-crush on Zack Efron? Yes. Would I jump into bed with him? Probably. Would I want to be together with him? Not in a hundred years. … You get what I’m saying?”

 

There was a moment of silence in which Kuroo could only hear his own breathing and his best friend shifting a little against the door. The silence was heavy and Kuroo started to wonder if his words actually did the trick and Koutarou started to think about everything. Or if there was something else on his mind. But just as Kuroo opened his mouth to talk further, he could hear Bokuto laughing and snorting quietly behind the door, obviously trying to hold it all back.

 

“Zack Efron?! Seriously?!”, Bokuto blurted out, followed by more and much louder laughter which caused Kuroo to blush furiously, sit up and slam his hand against the closed door.

  
“Oi! Shut up! He has nice eyes and a nice jawline, I can’t help it!” Did he just imagine it, or did Bokuto actually laugh louder at that.

 

“You- oh man! You mean the guy from High School Musical?  **That** Zack Efron?!”

 

“Jesus fucking- Yes! The guy from High School Musical! That’s not the topic though-” Kuroo’s words met deaf ears as his best friend basically hunched over in the bathroom, holding his stomach with both of his arms as he laughed even harder now. Kuroo, on the other hand, was not able to see it but he could  _ imagine _ which was already enough for him to sit there, completely done with the conversation, his arms crossed in front of his chest and an annoyed and somewhat drained expression on his face. 

 

3 Minutes passed and he could still hear Bokuto laughing inside that room, which caused him to roll his eyes with his cheeks still flushed. 

  
“Oh god.. I’m dying…”, Koutarou managed to choke out, somewhere between laughing and crying probably, at which Kuroo only added in annoyance: “Good! Do it quietly!”

 

“Sorry sorry! Oh boy.. That.. that was great. Thanks.”

 

“Ah fuck you. You wanna come out of there or not? Cause if you’re just going to continue to laugh about a man’s desires and embarrassing teenage crushes, I’m going to leave and get myself something to eat.”

 

“Pfh.. at least you admit that it’s embarrassing.”, Koutarou just added quietly, holding back another rush of laughter.

 

“You know what? I’ll go and grab myself some food and you can rot in there for all I care. Asshole.” Of course Kuroo didn’t mean it like that and he could practically sense the grin that spread on his best friends lips as he got up from his sitting position. Though he almost fell over thanks to his legs giving in.

 

“No no! Wait!” Kuroo could hear Bokuto jumping to his feet and within a second, the door was unlocked and the door practically ripped out of the doorframe. Only in the metaphorical sense, of course. Even though, with arms like Bokuto’s, this was probably not even so unlikely. “Lemme come with you! I’m starvin’!” And there was the Bokuto that Kuroo got to know in those few years that they knew each other. The Bokuto that didn’t lock himself into his bathroom and confuse him in so many ways. 

 

Without saying anything, they both went downstairs again and went into the kitchen, where Kuroo already started to get some stuff together for their meal. Well, one of them walked like a normal person while the other, more owlish one, practically ran past him and jumped down a few steps at the end of the staircase. Kuroo didn’t comment on that though.

Their gourmet food would, obviously, end in Ramen since this was probably the only meal that they both couldn’t mess up all too badly. And since Bokuto already sat down on one of the chairs at the dining table, Kuroo just took a wild guess that he would be the one to prepare dinner on his own. Typical, but he didn’t mind to be honest.

 

“Hey..”, the white-haired started after a short while, placing his head onto the table and glancing over to Kuroo.

 

“Hey.”, Kuroo repeated, looking over to Bo as well.

 

“Thanks… for like… putting up with my shit today? I.. don’t know what had gotten into me. I just needed to let that out somewhere. Hm.. I guess I  **am** a little crushing probably. But god, you should see him! He is so.. So..”

 

“Beautiful?”

 

“Yeah! Beautiful! And.. I don’t know. I haven’t even talked to him.”

 

“Maybe you should.”

 

“But what should I say?”   
  
“How about ‘Hey’, worked with me.”, Kuroo grinned a little at which Bo just groaned in annoyance. “Just saying! Ugh.. I don’t know. You can work this out. Talk about volleyball if everything fails. At least something you have in common.” Kuroo just shrugged after his words while preparing their insta-Ramen further. Bo on the other hand grinned a little.

 

“You’re right. Thanks. I should… really get my head into the game, huh?”

 

“Uhm.. yeah? I guess?” Kuroo was mildly confused by how his best friend phrased what he said, but he just shrugged it off afterwards. Maybe he was just being weird. Bo was like that. “I mean, you dated before, haven’t you? Can’t be so hard to talk to someone.”

 

“Thanks. We’re always in this together. I knew that I could count on you.”

 

Wait a second. Kuroo started to realize what Bokuto was doing and his gaze went over to the white-haired who sat there, like the grinning little shit that he was while Kuroo was so close to kill him with his glare only. “Oh no you didn’t-”

 

“I should break free from my own worries and embrace the start of something new! You’re absolutely right!”

 

Bokuto just laughed as a little towel was thrown at him suddenly and just as sudden, he jumped to his feet to run to the other half of the table as Kuroo suddenly ran after him. “Come back here you stupid owl!”

 

“You’re right! We should really  _ work this out _ don’t you think?!”

 

“You can’t blame me for my crush while  _ you _ are the one that knows the damn songs well enough to make puns with them! And now come back here!”

 

“And do  _ you _ know that Zack Efron didn’t even sing the songs himself?!”

 

“Could you kindly shut up?!”

 

“I wouldn’t _bet on it_.”

 

“Oh my god…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I took a lot of time to upload this chapter, especially since it was finished for like 3 weeks?  
> I'm sorry, I've just been a bit lazy I think.
> 
> Did you like the chapter? Why don't you leave me a comment below? Or leave me some kudos to let me know you liked my work so far?
> 
> See you in the next chapter! I hope you have an amazing day! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I'm actually really thrilled to write further on this, since I have a lot of ideas.
> 
> Important: The rating might get higher and some warnings might be added. I'll tag important things at the beginning of each chapter though.
> 
> So yeah! If you have something to say or if you liked the start so far, why don't you leave me a comment? Comments always fuel my writer's heart!
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter!  
> Have an amazing day! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ( Wanna talk? Visit my tumblr! http://pwrandcntrl.tumblr.com )


End file.
